


Legends

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends of some of Alternia's most well known occupants, and their mark on the planet's history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

Legends have been told for generations, centuries upon centuries, some stay longer than others, and others never get told at all.  
  
The Legend of the Signless. A once well told legend had been faded away into obscurity, only the barest traces of his legacy remain.  
  
The Legend of the Demoness. A tale told from the very moment Alternia breathed life into the universe. The Demoness's tale as been passed down from generation to generation, her horrific legacy lives on until the end of time.  
  
The Legend of the Handmaid. Only told to a very select few, this Legend has faded away with the sands of time, only to be re-told when the hourglass of fate turns, and the winds of change blow.  
  
The Legend of the Summoner. Another revolutionary, his legend is remembered inside a little journal, tucked away from prying eyes until dug up, to be read by all and his failure.  
  
The Legend of the Psiioniic. A legend long since past, whispers of his association with the Signless remain to this day, however, only he is able to tell of this tale.  
  
The Legend of the Helmsman. Once a proud troll, serving his friends with pride, he was captured by the Condense, turned into a personal battery to power her war ship. What he does now is unknown..  
  
The Legend of the Disciple. Once a proud huntress, her entire life changed when she met the Signless, her legend is told not through word, but through art. Various cave paintings can be found around Alternia, documenting her journey's with Signless. Some even say she did them herself.  
  
The Legend of the Dolorosa. Working in the caves to tend for the mothergrub was never the life for The Dolorosa. Finding a lone baby, she started something no one could have predicted. Her legend is told down to those who will listen, about a mother who would do anything for her son.  
  
The Legend of the Redglare. A legendary prosecutor of Alternian law. Her word was the final say on everything. Her biggest feat is somehow managing to capture the dreaded pirate Mindfang, and it is rumored that her dragon still roams the planet to this day.  
  
The Legend of the Mindfang. One of the most well known legends on Alternia, her escapades are well documented in a journal discovered by a young ancestor of hers. Crude, brash, and a total monster, the Mindfang's name sends shivers down those who hear it.  
  
The Legend of Darkleer: A legend seldom heard, only the faintest whispers remain of his doings, much of his life is still unknown, only that he was soon exiled after helping a distraught Disciple escape punishment.  
  
The Legend of the Grand Highblood. The most feared highblood on land. His mighty cult survives to this day, spreading the word of the mirthful messiahs and the miracles across the planet. It is said he died in the Vast Glub, but rumors persist he is merely hiding, waiting for a chance to return to power.  
  
The Legend of the Dualscar. A royal naval commander, his legacy lives on through his practice, Orphaning, which is still done today to those who wield his mightiest weapon. The Ahab's Crosshairs. His last known breath was reporting the last known whereabouts of his rival, the Mindfang. What their relationship was exactly, is barely known.  
  
The Legend of the Baroness. The highest on Alternia, her legend spans just as long as Demoness's, and it ends with her most recent ascension.  
  
The Legend of the Condense. The legend being written as we speak. The Condense's revolutionized Alternia and the trolls, sacrificing everything to build an empire and keep her race alive. Some say she's a servant to a higher power, but others say she's planning something bigger. Only time will tell what her plans are.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck nor anything else related to it.


End file.
